my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Viridi Puer
''"Don't you dare try and clean my mouth, I brush my teeth!" - ''Viridi's Aversion to swearing. Viridi Puer, otherwise known by his Xifas codename Peridot (Due to her quirk, Gemstone, granting him a peridot crystal on her forehead), is one of Xifas's more... interesting members. While being one of the shortest, Viridi more than makes up for it with his rather advanced intellect and the abilities granted by his quirk. Because he is small, and because of his strange hair shape Viridi is often teased to be a green Dorito, to his chagrin. The green mutation that passed down from her father's Chlorophyll quirk (In a manner similar to Koji Koda, having mutations unrelated to their quirk that descend from one of their parents.) also contributes to her Green Dorito nickname, but it is excellent for hiding in green backgrounds. Appearance Viridi has lime-green skin, a result from his father's Chlorophyll quirk, and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape resembling a Dorito. His mouth, by default, appears to be a scowl, further extenuated whenever Viridi seems mildly annoyed. It is noted that Viridi is compressible, having very squishy skin. This explains their rather strange physiology while wearing their Xifas uniform, despite looking normal without it. Being rather short, Viridi has trouble seeing over the top of people over 5'5", which has lead to the invention of "Battle Prosthetics" that act as both stilts and weapons. He usually wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform, befitting his Green Dorito nickname. His suit is mostly a mild green tone, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form a diamond symbol, with a dark-green portion between his chest and leggings. His leggings cover his feet and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads. The chest area is of mild size, but is constituted by kevlar. His Battle Prosthetics alter the uniform slightly, enlarging the diamond symbol. With the prosthetics on, her height is raised greatly, allowing her to access new sight-lines. The prosthetics are remarkably light and extremely durable, but despite a science-fiction appearance the internal mechanisms are terrible, to say the least. However, it is remarkable that Viridi is capable of scrapping everyday objects to create weaponry, and it is in fact one of his most valuable abilities. Personality Viridi Puer is a highly irritable person, arguably more than Banjo, and really hates it when you call him short. A high-strung, overtly logical behavior is what puts off most people, to Viridi's joy, being rather anti-social and introverted. Skilled with technology, and terrible at social interaction, Viridi's prime method of escaping talking with others to annoy them, sometimes insulting them, until he crosses a line or when his opponent gets sick of the jaberring enough to slay Viridi, something that doesn't bother him because of his quirk's features allowing him to return to life, assuming he has stuffed himself enough. However, Viridi isn't very confident with his CQB skills. The only advantage he has in a real fight is guns, a couple punches, his tiny size, and the fact he can make spears from his head. He often boasts about being extremely intelligent, only to be outpaced by Mute in being a marksman, Fallout in using energy attacks, and pretty much anyone else, to be honest. Trivia * Viridi Puer, his name, translates into Green Child from Latin. * The technology in Viridi's BPs (Battle Prosthetic) is actually on par with that of a microwave. The only part of the BPs that are remotely more advanced are the fingers. * To pronounce Viridi's name, you pronounce the first I as Eye. For his last name, you say Puer as in Puerto Rico. * Viridi is not above wearing dresses. He actually finds them more liberating than pants. * At Xifas, she is less likely to appear in her standard uniform and more likely to be wearing a shirt a few sizes too big and underpants.